Various closure and container packages that resist opening by a child have been proposed in the art. Such packages are commonly used to store products such as medicine and various toxic or caustic products. To resist opening of the package by a child, the containers typically have closures which require multiple coordinated actions to open the closure and dispense product (for example, requiring a lid to be pushed down and simultaneously turned).